


The Possibility of Happily Ever After

by mamacyno



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fic Exchange, Post-Season 2 (Timeless), lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamacyno/pseuds/mamacyno
Summary: While on a reconnaissance mission in 1982, the team is presented with a chance to help Lucy get back what she's been fighting for and in doing so, her and Wyatt's future leads down an unexpected path.Takes place about six months after the Season 2 finale.





	The Possibility of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carebzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/gifts).



> I apologize for any typos and grammatical mistakes I may have missed. I was so caught up in the #SaveTimeless campaign this past month that I procrastinated WAY too long to write this, but I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Timeless characters own my shipper heart, but I have no claim to them.

“What are you two plotting?” Lucy asks approaching Wyatt and Rufus who are huddled near one of the few windows in the vacant warehouse just outside of Philadelphia that is serving as the team’s base camp of operations for their current mission.

Rufus spins around checking frantically for who else may have overheard them.

Lucy eyes him suspiciously as she places her arm around Wyatt’s polyester-covered shoulders.  “Don’t worry,” she reassures Rufus, “Jiya’s in the Lifeboat downloading the photos from the camera.”

“What… What makes you think we’re plotting anything?” Rufus stammers shifting uncomfortably.

Wyatt chuckles as he pulls Lucy onto his lap.  “Nice job playing it cool, man,” he says to Rufus turning his attention to Lucy who looks nothing short of glamorous in a cream-colored fitted business suit with a green paisley blouse.  “What took you two so long to get back?  I thought you were coming straight here from the conference center.”

“We did, but my mother went back to her hotel room for a bit after breakfast before going to the meeting.  We made good use of the time though.  I took more pictures while Jiya… shopped,” Lucy says with a smirk that rivals her reckless hothead soldier’s.

“I bet,” Wyatt replies shaking his head.  “So, did you catch your mom doing anything Rittenhouse-y?”

Lucy sighs as she extracts a pamphlet for the 1982 annual conference for the Association of Women Historians from the inside pocket of her suit jacket.  Back when her life was normal, she would have loved the opportunity to mingle about with some of the greatest historians in the country, her mother included.  Instead she and the team had traveled here on a mission to investigate leads on key Rittenhouse activities recorded by Lucy’s grandfather during his time as a double agent. 

Ethan Cahill kept detailed records, but when it came to members of Lucy’s family tree, he was meticulous.  According to Ethan’s accounts, the Rittenhouse agent assigned to be Carol Preston’s handler was sent to intercept the young woman for her first official assignment while she was attending the conference.  Given that this meeting was occurring almost seven months before her birthdate, Lucy was certain her mother knew at the time that she was pregnant with Benjamin Cahill’s child, but Carol withheld that information from her handler for months.  When she could no longer hide her pregnancy, the young mother leveraged the importance of her child’s pure-blood status to negotiate a sabbatical of sorts from her active agent status.  Rittenhouse agreed to allow Carol to pursue her career and raise her child in peace, and in return Carol promised to never reveal her affair with Benjamin who was maintaining his own cover as a happily married man looking to start a family of his own.

As much as the idea of being used as a bargaining chip bothered her, Lucy was not surprised by her mother’s tactics. Lucy knew that Carol had revealed to Agent Christopher that her original plan was to give her child up for adoption, and although Lucy didn’t know much about Rittenhouse, she knew enough that they would never allow a direct descendent of their founder to be raised outside of their circle of influence.  Knowing that her daughter would never be truly free, Carol apparently seized the opportunity to retain control over both of their destinies and establish their legacies as historians.

Lucy shakes her head in response to Wyatt’s question.  “No sign of her handler as far as we could tell, but Jiya is running the pictures through facial recognition to be sure,” she reports.  “Speaking of which,” she continues in a hushed voice, “Don't change the subject.  What’s going on?” she asks nudging Wyatt with her elbow.

“Don’t look at me.  It’s not my secret to tell,” Wyatt says nodding in Rufus’ direction.

Rufus looks at Lucy trying to determine how she will react to his news aside from the expected full-on freakout.  “I’m going to ask Jiya to marry me,” he divulges hesitantly.

Sensing her body about to start shaking with excitement, Wyatt tightens his embrace pinning Lucy’s arms before she can begin waving them excitedly.  Silently her mouth gapes open with a silent scream before it breaks into a wide grin.

“That’s fantastic!” she whispers excitedly.  “I had no idea you were ready to propose so soon.”

“Soon?” Rufus echoes mockingly.  “She and I were apart for three years while she was trapped in Chinatown,” he reminds her. 

“I meant that as a compliment not as a judgment,” Lucy assures him. 

“Hear that, Wyatt?  Shotgun proposals impress Lucy,” Rufus chides.

If Rufus’ joke was intended to draw the group’s attention away from him, the color that immediately flushes onto his teammates’ cheeks tells him he was successful.  Back in their present it has been six months since the team returned to 1888 along with “Future Wyatt” and “Future Lucy” to save Rufus from Emma’s fatal gunshot.  In the following months, Wyatt resolved to make up for his mistakes to his team and especially to Lucy.  The first step of that journey was signing the divorce papers to end his marriage to the woman whom he realized all too late was not the same person he once knew.  Any guilt Wyatt may have felt in divorcing his pregnant wife immediately dissipated the next time he saw Jessica while the team was on a mission in 1781.  She was pointing a gun at Lucy’s head and confessing that she had lied about her pregnancy.  Despite his anger and fear for Lucy's life, Wyatt tried once again to convince Jessica to leave Rittenhouse and build a new life for herself, but she refused and forced him to do what he needed in order to protect the woman he loves.   

“Whoa!  Wyatt, are you proposing to Lucy?” Jiya asks excitedly walking toward the group with her laptop cradled in one arm and a paper tote bag in her other hand.

“No!” Lucy and Wyatt state firmly just before Rufus bursts out in his signature laugh.

“Okay… sorry I asked,” she says apologetically as she takes a seat beside Rufus handing him the bag.  “I got something for you,” she tells him pleasantly.

Rufus peeks inside the bag and gasps then laughs.  “No way!  A Han Solo action figure!” he squeals removing the toy from the bag before pulling Jiya into a bear hug.

Lucy smiles at the happy couple seated across from them and tilts her head closer to Wyatt’s as she watches Jiya disentangle herself and place her head on Rufus’ shoulder.  Jiya catches her eye and chuckles. “It’s a good thing the Lifeboat can’t hold five people, otherwise Flynn would complain about being the fifth wheel,” she jokes.

“As if he doesn’t already complain about that everyday during meals,” Wyatt responds.

“And movie nights,” Rufus adds.

“Okay, you two.  Be nice,” Lucy scolds.’

“Jiya, did you steal – I mean get me a gift, too?” Wyatt asks with a wink.

Jiya shakes her head.  “I know how you disapprove of my methods,” she answers sweetly.  “But I did find a gift for Lucy… in the photos you took,” she hints opening her laptop.

Lucy stands up from Wyatt’s lap and walks behind Jiya and Rufus to get a better view of the screen.  “Really?  Was my mom’s handler at the hotel after all?” she asks.

“No,” Jiya replies, “but your dad – Henry Wallace, I mean, was.”  Jiya shows her a photo of the hotel lobby and zooms in on the image of a man in the background of the photograph waiting to check-in at the front desk.  “That’s him, right?”

Lucy stares at the photo speechless.  She immediately recognizes him and realizes that the reason she didn’t see him back at the hotel was because he would have had his back toward her.  She was lucky to capture a picture of his face just as he was briefly turned toward her direction.  “It’s him,” she confirms after she finally recovers from her shock.  “I can’t believe he’s here… in the same city, let alone hotel as my mom.  Is he here alone?” she asks Jiya.

“As far as I can tell, yes,” Jiya tells her.  “We don’t have full access to our databases back home from here, but I’m fairly certain he’s still single and has not even met Elizabeth Merrick, yet.”

“Who’s Elizabeth Merrick?” Wyatt asks.

“She’s the woman he married in the timeline that was created when the Hindenberg didn’t crash like it was supposed to.  Henry married her instead of my mom which is why…”

“Amy was never born,” Wyatt finishes. 

Lucy nods silently in response and looks again at the face on the screen.  “I forgot how much I missed him,” she confesses.  “I was so caught up in losing Amy, and I guess I comforted myself in the idea that at least he still got to live his life whereas she didn’t get to exist at all.”

“Maybe she still can,” Wyatt suggests.  The other three stare back at him questioningly.  He takes a small breath unsure what their reactions will be to his idea.  “Lucy, you said it was love at first sight for your parents when they met in 1979.  Maybe it will be the same if they meet in 1982.”

Lucy suppresses any hope that begins to seep through as she contemplates Wyatt’s reasoning.  “But my mom wasn’t pregnant with a married man’s child when they met in 1979.  In the original timeline my parents married less than a year later, and I assume Henry believed I was his child and therefore lived a normal, scandal-free life.  My dad is a great man, but what are the chances he’d take on that kind of burden for a woman he’s just met?  I mean, what are the odds?”

Wyatt looks at her sincerely and says gently, “Lucy, you’ve said so yourself that you’ve never seen a lightning bolt from the heavens, but I have, and maybe your parents will, too.”

She shakes her head slowly unwilling to let the possibility of hope that she could save her sister to cloud her judgment.  She closes her eyes tightly to avoid Wyatt’s gaze. 

Wyatt walks toward her and gently places his hands on her shoulders.  “Listen, I know it’s a long shot, and it will probably not work, but we have to try, right?”

Lucy lifts her hand to her face to wipe away the tears that have started to fall down her cheeks.  “But you heard Emma.  She said she changed the past to make sure Amy can never be saved.”

“Yes, she said that, but we have all seen that time has a way of making sure certain things just happen no matter how hard people try to stop them.”  Wyatt looks at Rufus immediately regretting his words.  Rufus had confessed to Wyatt that ever since the team managed to prevent his death, he’s been walking around in fear that the universe will soon want what was stolen from it.  Rufus meets Wyatt’s concerned look that tells his friend not to worry about him right now.

“Lucy,” Rufus says with a slight head tilt to make sure she’s looking at him, “Wyatt’s right.  We have to at least try to put things back to the way they were meant to be.  I think the universe owes you one.”

Lucy gives Rufus a small but grateful smile.  “Jiya?  Any chance you’ve had a vision that this crazy idea will work?” she asks her friend.

“Nothing, yet,” she responds, “but I agree with the guys.  Things happen for a reason, and it can’t just be a coincidence that Henry Wallace shows up when your mom is about to take a big step to the dark side.”

“Hah!” Rufus exclaims.  ”Jiya just willingly referenced _Star Wars_.  If that’s not a sign that anything can happen, I don’t know what is.”  Rufus’ joke is enough to elicit a small chuckle from Lucy and laughter from the others.

“Okay,” Lucy exhales, “What do we do first?”

“First,” Wyatt begins, “Rufus takes you back to 2018.”

“What?!” the other three blurt in reply.

“If this works, and Amy returns to the timeline, you need to be in our present so that your memories align with hers.  You need to be sure that the Amy you get back is one that you love and trust.  You don’t want to return home to a stranger, especially when Emma is still out there with the Mothership doing who knows what,” Wyatt cautions.

“But what about us?” Lucy responds reflexively.  “What if we never meet in the new timeline? What if our team never becomes a team?”  she worries looking at Rufus and Jiya as well as Wyatt.

Wyatt looks at the group trying his best not to make it too obvious that he is making up the plan as he goes along.  “Jiya and I will wait here until Rufus returns before we go out to find your parents back at their hotel.  She and I will need time to figure out how to play cupid anyway,” he says looking at Jiya and hoping she’s up to date on the latest romantic comedy tropes.  “That will ensure our memories stay intact.”

He then reaches for Lucy’s hand and pulls her closer to where he’s standing.  “As for the two of us,” he says with a smile that reaches his eyes, “I’m not going to let you go that easily.  No matter how your future changes, I will find you.  Just try not to fall for any doctors named Noah until I get back.”

Lucy ignores Wyatt’s attempt to make light of the situation and says sternly, “Wyatt, I’m serious.  Things could change completely in ways we can’t imagine.”

Wyatt nods in agreement but presses on with his conviction.  “Yes, anything could change, but if there is one thing that I know for certain is that nothing will change that I love you.  Time travel, disapproving mothers and spouses coming back from the dead be damned.  I love you, Lucy Preston.”

Lucy looks at Wyatt in silent admiration until she is pulled back to the present by the sound of a sweet sigh from Jiya, who, along with Rufus, have turned their heads to witness Wyatt’s declaration of love.  When Wyatt clears his throat and gives the other couple a pointed look, Rufus and Jiya immediately stand up mumbling something about prepping the Lifeboat for the trip before scampering away.

Relived to be alone for what Lucy fears could be their final goodbye, she caresses Wyatt’s cheek with her hand and tells him quietly but intensely, “I love you, too.”

Wyatt steals a glance behind Lucy toward the Lifeboat to make sure Rufus and Jiya are otherwise occupied.  He wraps his left arm around Lucy’s waist to pull her closer and brushes her cheek with the knuckles of his other hand.  He leans down to kiss her slowly and gently consciously avoiding any sense of fervor or desperation that would indicate this is a goodbye kiss, but rather a promise of a lifetime of more kisses like this to come.

***************

When the Lifeboat arrives in the landing dock of the team’s new headquarters in 2018, Agent Christopher, Connor and Flynn are immediately concerned when only Lucy and Rufus emerge.  The two promptly allay the others’ fears and explain the new plan which sounds just as foolhardy and unlikely as it did back in 1982.  Still, Agent Christopher does not intervene to derail this new mission out of sympathy for Lucy’s loss and overdue gratitude for how Lucy saved her own family from being erased from history.  And so while Rufus recharges the Lifeboat, Connor and Agent Christopher help Lucy research what they can about Henry Wallace’s life in 1982 that could help to bring the couple together.

By the time Lifeboat is ready to return to the past, Connor and the others learn that Henry is in Philadelphia for a job interview at the University of Pennsylvania even though he already has an offer at Stanford where Carol will begin working in the fall.  They also confirm that Henry has not yet met his future wife, which makes Lucy feel much more comfortable about going forward with the plan, because the idea of breaking up a happy couple for her own happiness made her feel ill.

As Rufus steps into the Lifeboat, Lucy stops him to give him a hug goodbye. 

“Hey, now,” Rufus tells her.  “Don’t get all sappy on me.  We will be back before you know it – and so will Amy.”

Lucy nods keeping any doubts and concerns she may still have to herself.  “I know, but just in case, can you keep this in the Lifeboat for me?”  she asks handing him her phone.  “It has photos, text messages and other stuff I've written down that can help remind me about our team’s past and what we mean to each other.”

“Of course, Lucy,” he says understanding her concern.  “But I am sure that you’ll be here when we get back, and when we are, I’m giving this back to you.  Then you and Wyatt can resume sexting each other immediately,” he says in with his trademark deadpan humor.

Lucy shakes her head with a laugh and looks down to at the ground in an attempt to hide how red she knows her cheeks have become.  “Just get yourself and them home safely.  That’s priority number one,” she orders finally looking up at her friend.

“You got it,” Rufus says with a reassuring smile as he turns to walk up the metal staircase and steps into the Lifeboat alone.

***************

“I don’t know,” Wyatt says looking at Jiya and Rufus skeptically.  “You really think that could work?”

Jiya shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know, but I honestly can’t think of a better plan at the moment, and we’re running out of time,” she says glancing at her watch which tells her they only have at most three hours left before Carol heads back to her hotel from the conference.  The team is still unsure when Carol’s handler will attempt to make contact, so they want to be sure that at least one of them is able to tail her when she leaves the conference center, and if necessary, intervene to make sure the Rittenhouse agent doesn’t delay her from returning to the hotel.

“Okay,” Wyatt tells them.  “Let’s hurry back to the hotel then.  We need to get our hands on a bellman uniform and a gift certificate for the hotel restaurant quickly.”

“Leave that to us,” Jiya responds confidently.

Two hours later the team is sitting in a booth in a quiet corner of the hotel’s bar.  Rufus slides a bellman’s uniform under the table to Wyatt’s waiting hands.  “That should fit you,” Rufus tells him, but if it doesn’t, you should be able to fake it for the few minutes that you need to wear it.”

As Wyatt checks the suit’s tags to look at the size, Jiya slides an unlabeled envelope across the table to him.  “According to the hotel’s computer, Henry is in room 311, and Carol is in 317, so luckily their rooms aren’t too far from each other, and the numbers are even similar which helps to add some plausibility to the mix-up we’re staging. 

“What does the note inside say?”

“It’s a thank you letter from the History Department in Stanford thanking Carol for representing the university at the conference along with a generous gift certificate for the hotel’s restaurant to express their gratitude,” Jiya explains.

“So,” Wyatt says, “I deliver the envelope to Henry and hope that he realizes it was delivered to the wrong room and willingly brings it himself to her room and then…”

“Lightning strikes,” Rufus concludes.  “By the way, the chances of lightning striking is about one in nine hundred-sixty thousand.  Those are probably better odds than getting this plan to work.”

“We’ll just have to hope for the best then,” Wyatt tells him firmly tucking the envelope between the pants and jacket of the uniform folded neatly on the seat beside him.  “I’ll keep an eye out for Henry’s return from the lobby,” he continues scanning the lobby entrance from his seat.  “You two head over to the conference center and make sure Carol comes straight back to the hotel, so we can get this ruse started.”

An hour later shortly before 5pm, the team is huddled in the small alcove housing the ice and vending machines on the third floor of the hotel.  Wyatt is wearing the bellman uniform which actually fits pretty well all things considered.  Rufus and Jiya’s walk back to the hotel was thankfully uneventful with no sign of Carol’s handler lurking around her, the conference center or the hotel. 

Knowing that both Henry and Carol are in their respective rooms, Wyatt walks quickly to room 311 and knocks on the door.  When Henry opens the door, Wyatt puts his best acting skills forward.

“Hello.  Apologies for the intrusion, but this message just arrived for you, and I was instructed to deliver it to you in person as soon as possible,” Wyatt says handing him the envelope and turning very quickly on his heel to retreat down the hallway before Henry can open the letter.

“Wait!” Henry calls out after him.  “At least let me give you a tip.”

Wyatt turns around but continues walking backward down the hall to the safety of the corner at other end.  “That’s very kind, but not necessary.  Thank you!” Wyatt replies before turning around and quickly stepping out of Henry’s view.

Jiya crouches from around the corner and watches as Henry, who still has his door open, opens the envelope and scans the contents.  As expected, he notices both the letter and gift certificate are addressed to a Carol Preston in room 317.  Henry looks up and down the hallway in search of the bellman but sees no one.  He steps into the hallway and walks past the next few doors and knocks lightly on the door of room 317.

Less than a minute later the door opens, and Jiya can see a slight hesitation in Henry’s reaction as if the beauty of the woman before him has taken him by surprise.

When the man at her door doesn’t say anything, Carol speaks first, “May I help you?”

“Oh!  I’m sorry.  My name is Henry Wallace.  I’m your – uh – neighbor from down the hallway,” he stammers.  Jiya finds his awkwardness endearing and hopes Carol does, too.  “Are you Carol Preston, by chance?  Because if you are, it appears this letter was intended for you,” he explains handing her the envelope.

From her viewing spot, Jiya can’t see Carol’s reaction, but she takes the fact that she didn’t grab the envelope and slam the door in Henry’s face to be a good sign.  Carol removes the contents from the envelope and scans them quickly.

“Ahh, yes, this is indeed for me.  Thank you very much.  It’s nice to meet you, Henry Wallace,” she says kindly extending her hand to him.

“Nice to meet you, too,” he replies with a smile.  “I apologize for reading your letter, but I saw that you teach at Stanford.  That’s quite a coincidence, because I may be teaching there as well.”

As the two professors continue their conversation, Wyatt and Rufus take a peek around the corner and are both relieved that their one in a million plan seems to actually be working.  Henry and Carol continue to chat in the hallway soon discovering other coincidences, including the fact they are both Berkeley alums.  Fifteen minutes later after another hotel guest walks by them in the hallway, Carol asks Henry if he would like to join her for dinner to make use of the gift certificate which is much too generous for a meal for one person.  He accepts the offer, and they both retreat to their respective rooms to get ready for dinner.

Once both hotel room doors are closed, Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya simultaneously exhale and lean against the walls of the hallway.  They stare at each other for a few minutes in disbelief before Rufus finally breaks the silence.

“Did that just… Did we… fix the timeline?” he asks the others.

Wyatt just shakes his head in response.  “I guess we did… maybe?” he says hesitantly.

Jiya lets out another sigh.  “I still think Carol is the absolute worst, but she seemed to be genuinely smitten just now.”

“Yeah,” Wyatt concurs.  “Let’s hope it’s enough to get her on a different path for Lucy’s sake.”

Rufus places a hand on his shoulder.  “Let’s go home and find out, man.  But remember, even if things didn’t change, she still has you.” Wyatt gives his friend an appreciative smile.  Rufus withdraws his hand and adds with a devilish smile, “… or maybe Noah.”

Wyatt shakes his head ignoring his friend, the comedian, and saunters toward the elevators while Rufus doubles over himself with his signature laugh.

***************

As soon as the Lifeboat arrives back at headquarters, Wyatt opens the hatch and jumps out without waiting for Flynn to finish putting the rolling metal staircase in place for the team to exit.  Wyatt rushes toward the computer station where Agent Christopher and Connor are standing but pauses a few feet short of the console when he doesn’t see Lucy.  For a split second his heart fills with disappointment that rather than falling immediately into the arms of his bossy know-it-all, he may have to spend time finding her and winning her over instead.

“Looking for someone?” says a voice from behind him.  He spins around to see Lucy standing at the base of the staircase with an amused smile on her face.  With as few steps as possible, Wyatt quickly closes the distance between them and embraces Lucy tightly as Rufus and Jiya exit the Lifeboat themselves and beam with joy and relief that all seems to be as it was before they left.

“Thank God you’re here,” Wyatt whispers as he runs his hand up and down the back of her flannel robe pulling her tighter against him.  It’s then that he notices that something is different.  He can feel the full length of Lucy’s body against him, but there is something between them – literally.  Wyatt reluctantly loosens his arms around Lucy to take a step back but keeping his hands on her upper arms unwilling to completely let her go.  He looks down dumbfounded at how he could have missed Lucy’s very swollen belly when he first saw her.  He immediately drops both of his hands from her arms and gently caresses the baby bump with a look of shock on his face which then turns to awe when he feels a definite movement under his right hand.  A soft gasp escapes Wyatt’s throat.

“Welcome home… Daddy,” Lucy says to him sweetly as she lifts her hand to touch his cheek memorizing every detail of this moment including the confused expression on his face.  She smiles recalling his surprised reaction six months ago when she told him she was pregnant.  That is now a moment in their past that only she will remember, but that is perfectly fine with Lucy, because this one far exceeds in entertainment value.

Wyatt finally finds his voice and looks up at Lucy.  “What- How?” he stammers.

“Dude, if you don’t know how you made that happen, then maybe Uncle Rufus should handle the birds and the bees talk for the kid,” Rufus jokes apparently having already recovered from his own shock at Lucy’s current state.  Jiya, on the other hand, remains rooted to the floor beside Rufus with wide eyes and her jaw on the floor.

“Now who’s the creepy uncle in the family?” Flynn chides Rufus as he walks over to wave his palm in front of Jiya’s face to bring her back to the present.  It works, and Jiya shakes her head slightly to refocus.

“So...,” she says pointing at Lucy.  “You’re pregnant with Wyatt’s baby,” she continues as she changes the direction of her finger pointing to Wyatt.  Lucy nods in response.  “Well, that’s... different,” Jiya states still slightly in shock.  “What else has changed?  Is Amy back?” she asks.

Lucy grabs Wyatt’s hand and walks them closer to the group which now includes Agent Christopher and Connor.  “Yes!” she beams.  “Whatever magic you three conjured to get my parents to meet, it worked.  They fell for each other enough during that first meeting and the rest of the week that Henry decided to take the job in Stanford even after learning my mother was pregnant.  That inspired her to hope for a future of a normal life, so she told her handler soon after that she was pregnant and negotiated a deal with Rittenhouse to leave her be.”

“And then the timeline resumed back to its original course,” Connor interjects.  Everyone turns to look at him with doubtful expressions laden with irony.  “Well, with a few… improvements… obviously,” he adds gesturing toward Lucy’s stomach.

Lucy instinctively places her hand on her belly and smiles.  “We just need to figure out a way to save Flynn’s family, and we’ll all get a chance for our happing endings,” she says hopefully.  Flynn nods at her in appreciation.

“Perhaps I can get my company back, too, then,” Connor adds with a heavy sigh.

“We’ll see about all of that, but in the meantime,” Agent Christopher says as she pats a hand on his shoulder, “let’s give the happy parents some time to catch up on what’s happened in the past six months before Lucy goes into labor.”

***************

“So, when do I get to finally meet Amy?” Wyatt asks as he exits the steam-filled bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Hmmm?” Lucy replies obviously distracted by her view from the bed where she is lying down on her left side with her swollen feet propped up on two pillows. 

Wyatt kneels on the floor beside the bed and presses his lips to Lucy’s belly before rubbing gentle circles over the precious bump.  Still spiraling in a flood of emotions, Wyatt decides euphoria is the one he wants to hold onto in this moment.  In this room, on this bed rests his entire world.  Everything he’s ever wanted but never felt he deserved is here before him. 

“Tomorrow,” Lucy says running her fingers through his damp hair.

It’s Wyatt’s turn to recover from distraction.  “Hmmm?”

“Lunch. Tomorrow.  That is when you get to ‘meet’ my sister,” she tells him lifting her hands to add air quotes to her response.  “We’re going to have to do a crash course on what you two know about each other in the morning, so that Amy doesn’t worry that you are suffering from amnesia or memory loss,” Lucy advises.

Wyatt stands up and gestures to Lucy to scoot over so that he can lie beside her.  Lucy lifts her head to rest it on his chest while he wraps an arm around her.  “I take it she doesn’t know about our day jobs then,” Wyatt surmises.

“No.  All she knows is that I accepted a top-secret assignment with Homeland Security, and I can’t tell her any details under threat of treason.  I really didn’t want to tell her any more half-truths than necessary,” she sighs.  “Besides, she was at the door when Agent Kondo first recruited me, so she would have been suspicious of any other cover story for why I was giving up teaching.”

“It’s not easy keeping loved ones in the dark when it comes to government work,” Wyatt sympathizes, “but for what it’s worth, I think you made the right choice.  It’s too stressful to live a double life and keep track of which lies you’ve told to maintain your cover.”  He rubs her belly again.  “And stress is definitely not good for you right now,” he adds.

Lucy places her hand on top of his.  “The baby and I are fine,” she assures him.  “In fact,” she begins as she rolls over to retrieve a book that Wyatt’s never seen before from her bedside table, “here’s the most recent ultrasound picture of our little one.”  She pulls a small black and white photo from the pages of the book and hands it to Wyatt before settling back into her previous position with her head on his chest.

Seeing the silhouette of his child with an actual head and limbs triggers a low level of panic to creep into Wyatt’s mind.  It was one thing to imagine a child, but to actual see the baby suddenly made his impending fatherhood very real and slightly scary. 

Lucy looks up into Wyatt’s blue eyes which are mesmerized by the photograph in his hands.  “Amazing, isn’t it?” she asks him.  When he doesn’t immediately respond, she adds, “And scary, I know.”

Not surprised that she could read his mind, he decides its time to start filling in the blanks, starting with the most important question of all.  “Do we know if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“Do you really think I could go over seven months without knowing all the facts?” she asks with a chuckle.  “History hasn’t changed that much.”

Wyatt laughs in response.  “How could I forget?  So, boy or girl?”

“You, Master Sergeant Logan, are the father of next generation of Preston women,” she reveals practically glowing.

“You mean the proud father,” he corrects her kissing the top of her head.  He moves to tuck the photo back into the book, when he realizes it is a journal filled with Lucy’s handwriting.  “What’s this?”

“My journal,” she admits a little sheepishly.  “When we found out I was pregnant, I was sidelined for all future missions.  The idea of being apart from you while you were traveling through time scared the crap out of me, because I was always afraid something would change, and we would lose each other.  So, I started keeping a journal that I have you take with you in the Lifeboat.  I don’t think it’s the same journal I gave to Flynn – or will give, if it even exists anymore.  Rather it has memories and stories about us and our family.”

When Lucy says the words “our family”, Wyatt shakes his head in disbelief that this is his life now.  Although the last two months of his timeline were filled with happiness after he and Lucy found their way back to each other, he is anxious to know what changed to bring them to this moment.

“Lucy?  I’m sorry to ask you to explain this to me, but I have to know.  How did this happen?  When did we conceive a baby?” he asks her apologetically.

Lucy braces herself for the confusing mind trip they are about to embark upon comparing history and memories.  “I assumed it happened back in 1941 when were in Hollywood in Hedy Lamar’s guest house.  That happened in your timeline, didn’t it?”

“It did,” Wyatt confirms, “and it was amazing, but you weren’t pregnant as far as I knew.  In fact, we didn’t sleep together again until almost six months later.  It took a while for you to forgive me, and deservedly so.”

“Forgive you? Forgive you for what?” she asks.

Wyatt takes a deep breath dreading having to recall all of the bad decisions he made from the moment he read the text message from Jessica.  “When we got back from 1941, I found out that Jessica was alive.  I was so determined to try to make things right her that I was blind to all of the warning signs that she was Rittenhouse.  But even worse, I let you go.  I knew I loved you, and that I became a better person, because of you, but I turned my back on the future I wanted so that I could try to regain the past I lost,” he finishes quietly. 

Lucy lifts her head and repositions herself so that she is sitting up with her back leaning against the headboard.  “Wyatt, did I encourage you to go back to Jessica?”

“Well, yes,” he responds truthfully shifting his own body to sit up as well.  “In fact, you convinced Jessica to give me a second chance as well.”

A contemplative smile appears on Lucy’s face followed by a small chuckle.  “It must have been Amy that caused the different future to happen,” she hypothesizes.

“Amy?”

Lucy nods.  “Yes.  I was with her when you called to tell me that Jessica was alive.  She saw how upset I was after the call, and I told her some crazy story that you just found out your supposedly dead wife faked her own death and was back now.  When I told her that I told you to take the time you needed to figure things out with Jessica, she lectured me that I should stop being a martyr and go after what I want.”

“You fought for me?” he asks surprised and slightly flattered.

A touch of color appears on Lucy’s cheeks, and she shrugs.  “I did,” she confirms.  “Although we still had some really awkward moments with Jessica living in the bunker for a couple of days until you told her you agreed it wasn’t working out and offered to sign the divorce papers.  A week later she led a team of Rittenhouse agents straight to our bunker.  She died in the shootout.” 

Lucy pauses to allow Wyatt some time to take this all in, but he doesn’t seem shocked nor emotional over the news of Jessica’s death.  Lucy assumes that Jessica died in his timeline as well, and he had come to terms with it and her betrayal by now.   

“After the raid, we moved to this location, and about a month later, we found out I was pregnant,” she finishes and then a thought occurs to her.  “So, if we didn’t get pregnant back in 1941… then it must have been our little romp in the bunker bathroom right after we got back,” she says lifting her hand to face and shaking her head embarrassed at the thought.

Wyatt’s interest is piqued by this revelation.  “We had sex when we got back?”

Lucy nods with a suppressed laugh on her lips.  “I rushed into the bathroom to shower so I could meet Amy for dinner, and walked in on you, because you forgot to prop the chair in front of the door again.  And well, one thing quickly led to another,” she confesses.

Wyatt laughs as he places a hand under her chin and draws her face closer to his.  “Don’t worry, the fact that we conceived our child during a quickie in a rusty bunker bathroom will be our little secret,” he promises kissing her softly on the mouth. “In fact,” he says after pulling away slightly, “on a day when we have drastically rewritten history, I think we can rewrite that bit and say it happened during our perfect romantic night in Hollywood.”

Lucy shakes her head.  “No need to lie about the past.  Our history may not be perfect, but it’s ours.  And if it led us to this moment, I wouldn’t change it for anything,” she says resolutely pulling him back to her for another kiss.  As their lips part, Lucy presses her forehead against his and allows a relieved sigh to escape her mouth.  "I'm just glad you'll be here for the delivery.  It's unfair how you and I no longer share the memories of the past six months, but at least we'll have the birth of our baby in both of our memory banks."

Wyatt pulls his face a little further away from Lucy's as an idea visibly occurs to him.  "Maybe we should add one more shared memory before that," he suggests in response to the curious expression on her face.  "Is my gun safe still in my closet?" he asks based on the knowledge that this is the same apartment they shared in his timeline.

Lucy nods but is unable to ask why before Wyatt quickly gets up from the bed and heads to his closet where he kneels on the floor to unlock the safe.  Within a minute or two, he stands up and returns to the side of their bed, once again kneeling on the floor as he was before.  Lucy slowly changes position to move closer to him while still sitting on the bed.  She is confused why he did not return to his spot on the bed beside her until she looks down at the black box in his hands and gasps when he opens it revealing a simple but generously-sized princess cut diamond in a platinum setting.

Lucy places her hands around Wyatt's and cradles his fingers as well as the ring box.  Tears are welling up in her eyes as she tries to make sense of the dozens of thoughts and questions going through her mind.  Finally she finds a way to verbalize one of them and asks, "How...? When... did you buy a ring?"

Wyatt smiles secretly loving how flustered he's made her.  "I bought it a couple of weeks after you agreed to move in with me, which for me, relatively speaking was about a month ago.  I assume in this timeline, we've been living here much longer, but I know I would have been just as certain of the future I dreamed of for us."

The tears are flowing freely down Lucy's cheeks now as she moves her right hand from the box and places it on his cheek.   

"So," Wyatt says suddenly nervous, "what do you say, Professor?  Will you marry me?"

Lucy nods furiously without hesitation, and when she finally finds her voice, she whispers hoarsely, "Yes! Yes, of course, I'll marry you!"  Unable to comfortably bend down, she places both hands on his cheeks to pull him toward her to kiss him firmly on the lips.   

Wyatt climbs up onto the bed with the ring box still firmly in his hand.  The increasing passion in Lucy's kisses is undeniable, and he feels it, too.  He wraps his arms around Lucy and pulls her tighter against him as he lies down on his back with her body over his.  In between kisses he manages to ask with an amused smile, "Lucy? Don't you want to put the ring on first?"

Lucy reaches for the ring box and gently closes it before placing it on the bedside table which she can thankfully reach from her position.  "Wyatt, I love the ring, but right now I'm more interested in taking things off," she tells him with pure desire in her voice.

Wyatt looks at her with lovingly and simply replies, "Anything you say, Ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this to be part of a series of fics I've written previously, but I won't mention them here (yet) since we're still in the anonymous phase.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
